


Sacrifices

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laura-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of closeness with an old roomate. Laura's realisations in the library. 2x36 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wrackwonder, kiira (livvmoore) and, Jen for all the inspiration over the years. 
> 
> Thank you to Jordan, Ellen and all at Carmilla for giving us these beautiful characters. 
> 
> This is my second foray into the Carmilla fandom. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: thisismybrainrain

**_I trust you all the same. I don’t know why. –_ ** _When We Collide by Biffy Clyro._

 

It hadn’t occurred to Laura how hard it would be to sit with Carmilla like this and not want touch her. The blankets drapped around her kept her warm but they didn’t comfort her the way that the presence of her ex-girlfriend now -well, roommate did.

It was night. It was eerily quiet. Laf was sleeping in a corner. Cocooned in their own fort. Their face looked peaceful which Laura was glad of. This semester had been worse that the last one and with Perry and J.P and Kirsch still out there. Who knew what the sunrise would bring.

Laura didn’t. Carmilla didn’t. Laf was at a massive loose end. It was odd to see them without Perry by their side or J.P hovering in the background. They didn’t look complete snuggled all alone. But for this moment at least, they were safe.  Laura turned to face Carmilla - her head of course, down and, scanning the pages of some old philosophy text. Laura smiled to herself. At least some things never changed. She shifted the blanket away from her shoulders and scooted over to where Carmilla sat.

Carmilla placed her palm on the middle of her page, keeping her place. She looked up at Laura. Smiling a small smile. Laura had grown used to seeing the vampire smile again.She didn’t know when they’d get a moment like this after tonight so she decided to say something.

‘Carm.’ she said. Scooting a tad closer so that her leg was touching Carmilla’s. She leant back against the bookcase and repositioned some of the spare blankets Carmilla had hoarded behind her.

‘Yes, Cupcake,’ she said, nudging her shoulder into Laura’s gently. ‘If we weren’t here, where would you want to be right now?’ Laura asked, looping her arm through Carmilla’s and moving to rest her head on the vampire’s chest. She only found silence beneath the cool leather jacket. Laura found the quiet comforting. Something familiar in feel of coolness against her flushed face.

Carmilla, laughed softly, moving her lips to Laura’s hair line, she placed a soft kiss there and said, ‘Quite a question there cutie.’ Laura laughed – well it was more of an exhale and a huff.

Carmilla hummed. Vibrating softly against Laura and Laura squirmed poking the other girl in the shoulder. ‘Come on, Carm. play along.’ ‘Okay, Laura. I want my answer to be good. I’ve had like 300 years to think about it.’

‘I want to take you so many places, Laura. There’s Austria. There’s the ballroom where I died, there’s Paris, there’s well, frankly, Cupcake the rest of the goddamn world. Nothing is left here. Once we figure this out. Someday we’ll be free.’

Laura smiled and listened to Carmilla. The smoky tone of her voice was so comforting and Laura had never set out when she started Silas to fall in love with anyone but here was Carmilla, perpetually eighteen and, practically a vat of wisdom, pain and love all rolled into one. Even after all this time, Laura couldn’t picture herself spending her days without her stupid vampire roommate. Laura mused as she listened to Carmilla ramble on about the streets of Paris and the mountains of Austria that the monsters inside them both were quiet fires and when she had broke that charter between her hands - first she had seen blood, red raw with death but in that moment the smell of Danny’s fresh coppery blood still on the carpet and Carmilla’s strong-delicate neck cemeteries away from the sword, Laura realized what it was to sacrifice for love.


End file.
